


A Fool's Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Community: smut_fest, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei the Deathless has one redeeming trait about him, but it won’t be nearly enough to save one “hero” with one hell of vendetta against him. Up against an immortal and twisted figure, no amount of planning or will power is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Mission

“These days heroes are so difficult to find but I suppose the wife of a fireman will have to do. In these modern times one has to make sacrifices and get with the times, I suppose.”

 

Koschei preferred the old, medieval days where a hero was easy to find. Now-a-days heroes weren’t so stereotypical and it made it more difficult to find the souls he needed. Stealing the souls of kind, goodhearted people was what he needed and it was specifically females that he needed to use. The heroes would be perfect if not for the fact that they were male. If someone knew his thoughts, they would call him chauvinistic. Women, in his mind, could not make proper heroes so he stuck to male heroes.

 

He had been lonely after he received his powers after drinking the blood of a feathered dragon. Immortality was great but it came with drawbacks and one of those things was loneliness. This was what promoted him to create a child of his own using the remains of children. After many failed experiments, he finally succeeded in creating a daughter. However it had been both a success and a failure. He had a child of his own but to keep her from deteriorating, he had to find a way to keep her alive. To keep his perpetually child-aged and dying daughter from leaving him, he had to use stolen souls and parts of his own immortality to keep her from fading away completely.

 

Through trial and error he discovered that the souls that worked the best were the wives of heroes and at the time most heroes were men and he had stuck to that rule. However, the more time that passed the harder it was to find heroes. Still, he went on because he needed to keep his daughter alive. She spent most of her time bedridden but it was enough for him. Just to see that smile on her face, even when she had the stench and sight of decay when she wasn’t fed, was enough to force him to press on.

 

Cupping the woman’s face, he looked at the captive before him and took note of the lack of trembling. It made him curious but he had to get to the task at hand. His daughter was weak and he needed a soul for her. She was getting sicker and sicker by the day. “This will be extremely painful so I’m sorry for any discomfort you may experience,” he whispered into her ear, leaning close to the woman, he dug his fingers into her shoulders and was about to pull out her soul but a few seconds later, he frowned and stopped.

 

“Something isn’t right about this,” he commented quietly as he gazed down at the woman. He couldn’t feel a soul but that wasn’t the only thing off about her. Pulling her close, he slipped his hand underneath the skirt of her dress and came into contact with something that didn’t feel female. Another check, revealed a lack of breasts and then, upon closer inspection, he realized the short haired female appeared to be a vaguely familiar male. The hatred in his eyes was almost recognizable and he had to think about where he knew it from.

 

“Ah, the doctor from six years ago. I remember the look in your eyes when I took your wife. It’s the same look you’re giving me now. Why on earth are you posing as a human female? Do you enjoy dressing as a woman and marrying unsuspecting men?” he commented with a coy smile. “You’re quiet for one who seems to of gone through so much trouble to get my attention and if this is your attempt at revenge, I must say it’s poorly thought out.”

 

He was again perplexed when he tried to kill the male. The wound didn’t seem to even faze him and it healed up a few moments later. This human male was immortal and that did not bode well with him. Humans didn’t sell their soul as often as they once used too. Most didn’t believe in those types of things they called ‘crap’. He had sold his soul and for this man to try something so extreme and come here meant he was planning something.

 

The thing that concerned Koschei was what he was planning and he had to figure it out before this little human decided to try something stupid.

 

~*~

 

He shouted something at the creature as he was shoved inside some room and locked inside. Pounding on the door, he leaned against it when it became obvious he was not coming back. He imagined he was standing somewhere out there, pacing and trying to figure out what to do with him. He almost had to smirk at that small fact. Let him worry and try to figure out what to do with him though the smirk faded when he realized he was stuck in here because this had not been a part of the plan.

 

When his wife had been taken, he at first thought he was crazy and then he did research on the creature that had called himself Koschei before he knocked him unconscious. His revenge had taken over at that point. He had planned for years and sold his soul to gain immortality. Then, he had started dressing and living as a woman. It was extreme but he had to attract what Koschei would deem a hero. Being of small stature, it was fairly easy and he managed to get one to marry him. He was a good hearted firefighter who had saved many lives and if it didn’t work out, he’d move onto someone else.

 

Getting taken by Koschei was just the next step but he planned to escape after he discovered or find some way out. He still had a chance but he was locked in this room. However, he would make the most of it and when he came back try to escape or at least plan one. As long as the creature didn’t realize what he was planning he would be safe. He was going to find a way to Buyan and then once he found his soul he would kill him. Koschei was going to pay for killing his wife and he hadn’t done all of this just to fail in the end.

 

Looking around the room, he paused when he found what looked like a few maps. Blinking slowly, he lightly touched it and shuffled closer so he could get a good look at it. There were several maps and they all looked to be of the same place. Breath hitching slightly, he realized that it had to be of Buyan. Why else would he have so many maps of one single place?

 

His heart jumped in his throat and he felt his hands tremble as he thought of this island actually being where this things soul was. He would have a chance at avenging his wife who had died so many years ago. The only thing he had thought about for the past few years was her and making sure the person who took her away would pay.

 

Still glancing at the maps, he got closer and traced a finger along the many paths in a way to figure out what would be the best way to try to get to Buyan. So engrossed in what he was doing, he never noticed the door opening and a tall, dark haired individual dressed in loose black clothing watching him intently.

 

~*~

 

Koschei was still troubled over what to do with the man. He had gone through such trouble to get to him and he had never known a human to go this far for revenge. This man had actually posed as a woman and sold his soul. This was what was most concerning for him and while he knew he intended revenge, he couldn’t quite figure out what was the rest of his plan… or at least this was this cause until he went to check on him.

 

Finding him looking so intently at his maps of Buyan was when something clicked in his head. Many humans over the past few centuries had attempted to find his soul but none had ever come close. However, this little male had gone through all this trouble to be able to find a way to get to his soul and no one had ever gone to that length before. As amazed as he was, he couldn’t simply let him leave and neither could he kill him so he needed to make some use of him.

 

“Find something interesting?” he asked dryly, smirking slightly when the male jumped back from the maps and stiffened, turning away as he refused to answer. “Despite how much trouble you’ve caused me, I must admit that you are very clever. You went through so much just so you could find a way to Buyan to destroy my soul. Really, it’s great you’ve spent so much time to this because it shows dedication and that is something I admire.”

 

The small man seemed to pale and took a step backwards. “How did you even come to such a conclusion?”

 

“Finally, he speaks,” Koschei commented with a small smirk as he took another step forward. “You must not expect much of me. Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? It’s not often I have people trying to get taken by me.”

 

Shaking his head, the male looked past him as if he wanted to run and while he appeared distracted; he took a step forward and observed him for a moment before grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards his taller form.

 

“If you think I’m just going to stand here and let you try to ‘figure out’ what to do with me,” the hero said, “you’re sadly mistaken. You are going to pay for my wife…”

 

His words were cut off when Koschei suddenly grabbed him around the throat and squeezed hard. Listening to the male let out a strangled gasp and then pull at his hands, he reached down to kiss him and then released his throat. The man had the reaction he desired when he opened his mouth in reflex. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, his hand snaked around to the back of his head to pull him closer if that was possible.

 

When he finally released him, the male gasped, kiss swollen lips parting as he struggled to catch his breath. Backing away, he made a noise when his back hit the wall and then stared at Koschei. He barely hesitated before attacking him and the immortal was nearly caught off guard but he regained composure and slammed his back against the wall, the things on it rattling.

 

“If you think I’m going to roll over and let you lay one finger on me without a fight, your mistaken,” the human hissed.

 

Koschei chuckled. “I expect no less but eventually you’ll come to accept being a pet.”

 

“Pet?” he paled.

 

“Sex slave, possession, or whore which is my personal favorite.”

 

Suddenly, he felt like he was way in over his head and swallowed. He honestly thought he had figured this all out. It had all seemed like a good idea but now he was wondering if revenge was worth this. This was not how things was supposed to turn out but he would be damned if he was going to let this thing do this to him.

 

“You are not turning me into some whore!”

 

“Listen, you may be clever enough to work your way in here but I am stronger then you could even imagine.”

 

Swallowing, he shook his head and attempted to knee him when he pushed to close but it failed as he felt a knee push between his legs. “Stop it!” he snapped.

 

“I’d rather you call out my name but that works too.”

 

Feeling a hand slide up the skirt of his dressed, he suddenly regretted wearing such a garment but it was needed if he was going to fool him into thinking he was a woman. Now, however, he regretted it all but he would be damned if he was going to just roll over and accept this.

 

“Before we continue, I think it’s only proper that I get your name and if you think about lying to me you’ll be sorry. Due to your little stunt you’ve wasted my time and I do not like my time to be wasted.”

 

His daughter grew sicker and sicker with each passing hour and she had needed a soul desperately with this man’s stunt, he now had to waste more time looking for another soul or give her more of his immortality. The more he gave her, the weaker he would be, his youthful appearance changing into that of an old man as his body worked to repair itself and this male, if he knew that much, could take advantage of that.

 

“Go to hell.”

 

“You’re already in hell if you haven’t realized yet,” Koschei said with a slight sneer as he grabbed the male’s chin and kissed him hard. Biting down onto his bottom lip, the male tried not to gasp in pain but he did and as he distracted him with the kiss he slid his hand further up the skirt of the dress until he came to the waistband of his underwear. “Even women’s underwear? You certainly were serious about this little revenge plot of yours weren’t you, hero?”

 

Feeling his face flush in embarrassment, he pushed at him and suddenly moved his head forward. His head met Koschei’s as he head butted him and instantly he felt dizzy, the hero barely having any time to recover before his head was slammed into the wall.

 

“I wouldn’t try something like that again if I was you.”

 

He felt a gush of cold air as the underwear were ripped and dug his nails into the man’s arms but it did nothing but anger Koschei who suddenly shoved him to the floor. Wincing as his side connected with the hardwood floor, he was in the process of pushing himself up when something heavy suddenly was over him. Being held down to the floor, he shouted as his legs were shoved apart and as he went to say something, the crumbled-up underwear was shoved into his mouth.

 

“I am beyond angry with you but I want you to at least try to enjoy this. We both know you’ll still be unwilling but being so vehement about it isn’t going to help you.”

 

A hand was suddenly on his thigh and he felt a hand gripping his limp cock. Pushing at Koschei he shivered as the rest of his clothes were pulled off and as happy as he was to be out of those female clothes, he wasn’t happy as to how they were removed. As a mouth descended on one of his nipples he let out a muffled gasp and pushed at Koschei’s shoulders when he bit down hard.

 

Tugging on the hardened nub with his teeth, he reached over to the other one and pinched it roughly. The male underneath him was still pushing at his shoulders and struggling to get away but his body was responding to the rough treatment. Pulling away after he was bored with playing, he shoved the male’s legs apart and smiled at him briefly before taking a quick look between his legs.

 

As he watched him, the hero closed his eyes and was trying to pretend he was elsewhere. He couldn’t fight him off because while immortal, he still had the strength of a human. Thinking that this had never been the way he intended, he let out a noise of surprise when he felt a tongue between his legs, circling around his entrance. Feeling it slip inside, he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down hard to stifle any more sounds that might escape him. He didn’t want to give this thing the satisfaction of seeing him moan.

 

“Think you want to tell me your name now?” he asked with a soft smile as he moved closer and spread the hero’s legs wider.

 

Turning his head and spitting out the makeshift gag, hee opened his eyes suddenly and shot him a look. “Don’t count on it-” he started to say, his words cut off when two slicked fingers suddenly shoved inside him. Letting out a strangled gasp, he once again starting biting down on his balled up fist. They moved roughly inside him and were shoved in and out none-to-gently. It lightly brushed against a certain spot but it wasn’t enough to dull the pain he felt.

 

“You still have a chance to tell me,” Koschei warned him but when he turned his head to the side and kept his mouth clamped shut, he nodded. “Then so be it, hero,” he added, suddenly pushing inside him. Pinning the male’s hands to each side of him when he attempted to shove him off, he leaned down and kissed him violently, biting down on his lip as he thrust in and out, making sure to brush against that certain spot every now and then.

 

He felt so conflicted and tried to bite down on Koschei’s tongue when he attempted to gain access into his mouth but before he could, the immortal pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. Then he pulled all the way out and then suddenly shoved back in, causing him to cry out. Clamping his eyes shut when he felt a mouth on his neck, it seemed like it lasted forever and then he reached down and started pumping his erection in time with the thrusts. He came first and Koschei followed.

 

Pulling out of him, he glanced down at the dazed male and brushed some of his hair out of his face which caused him to snap out of it and growl at him. “Still insisting on being stubborn.”

 

“It’s Colan,” the hero snapped. “You can’t keep me here as your pet. If you do, I will make sure I kill you!”

 

“You’ll be locked up then pretty human and believe me, you’re going to be punished for wasting my time,” he said darkly as he stood up, looming over him. “My daughter could be dying now because of you.”

 

“D-daughter? There is nothing in the books about you having a daughter,” Colan said with wide eyes.

 

“Believe me, little human, you will never meet her,” Koschei told him darkly. “Now get up or I’ll make you if I have to.”

 

~*~

 

Koschei brushed some of his daughter’s hair back as she gulped down the human soul. After locking Colan in a room in the lower part of his home that served as a place to hold people he had captured, he went out, set to find himself a soul and he got lucky two days later. By then, he was exhausted and had given his daughter more of his immortality then he possibly should but the soul was a good one, from a young woman. It would keep her full for a few weeks at best.

 

Smiling faintly when she opened her eyes, her frail hand shook as she raised her hand to press against his wrinkled face. “It will fade in a few days dear. Father had to give you more then was needed because of some an unexpected situation that arose.”

 

The girl blinked slowly and frowned, lightly patting his cheek as she tried her best to ask him what he was talking about.

 

“Someone thought they could try to trick me, that’s all sweetheart.”

 

She seemed to accept the answer and nodded slowly, her hand dropping back down onto the bed as she closed her eyes and started to fall to sleep.

 

Brushing her hair back again, he stayed there for some time watching her and then stood, trying his best to recall when he had left the hero in that small, windowless room. It had to of been a few days since he had last seen him but he would live because as an immortal he didn’t need food to survive.

 

Leaving his daughter to sleep, he went to his own room to recover and then, and only then, would he deal with his prisoner.

 

~*~

 

He was kept alone for two weeks. Colan had never been one for solitude but tried to adjust. It started to get to him, however. The man wondered what Koschei was planning or if he intended to keep him in this small room with a small, tiny window on top. He was probably with his daughter which he had never read about. Nothing mentioned a daughter and it had caught him off guard and enabled the other immortal to drag him here without much of a fuss.

 

His wife would be angry with him for choosing this path but he had tried to tell himself it was the right decision. Shaking his head, he snapped out of it when he heard the door finally open.

 

“I’d ask how you’ve been but I assume it’s not well so will spare you the pointless question.”

 

As he was talking to him, Colan stood and made a beeline for the door. It was stupid and a desperate move but it was what he was. He was way in over head at this point and almost regretted his revenge. When he was slammed into the wall he wasn’t surprised and nor was shocked when a hand wrapped around his throat.

 

“I thought I told you fighting back will get you know where?” Koschei asked quietly, one hand sliding down the man’s still nude body as he cupped his ass. Loosing the grip he had on his neck, he leaned down so his mouth was close to his ear and smiled faintly. “You’re not going to get out of here. Feel free to bide your time and wait and see if I will let my guard down but I won’t little hero.”

 

Turning his head, he flinched when he felt one of his hands spread his cheeks, a finger tracing the outside of his hole.

 

“Do you understand, me?” he asked, his breath tickling his neck. “Fight me if you wish but it will bring you nothing but pain. If you want to live a relatively easy existence give up some of that stubbornness but not all. It wouldn’t be fun if you submitted completely.”

 

Gritting his teeth, he let out a strangled sound when a finger suddenly pushed inside. “If you expect me to just submit to you, your even crazier than I thought.”

 

“I never denied that but you’re going to make it more difficult on yourself. The decision is entirely up to you.”

 

Biting down on his bottom lip when a second finger joined the first, he tilted his head back and winced when he banged it against the hard wall. It was a nice escape from the pleasure building inside him but the pain faded when another finger teased his prostate. Submitting meant giving in and he would never say that out loud. It would meant all he had tried to work for was pointless and a fool’s mission.

 

Tilting his head to the side, he said nothing and instead spread his legs slightly. The action humiliated him but it was a silent way of him submitting. Never could he submit completely because he refused to accept this was it for him. However, being stuck on this room for days on end had driven him nearly mad. He was one who never could get used to being alone.

 

“The stubborn streak will fade eventually,” Koschei commented almost wistfully, thrusting his fingers in faster and harder. He could feel the hero trembling and struggling to bite back any moans that were begging to spill forth from those bite-bruised lips.

 

Slamming his head back again, he looked at Koschei with half lidded eyes when he suddenly pulled the fingers out. Tempted to ask why he had stopped, he turned his face again and grit his teeth when the immortal grabbed his chin roughly and forcibly turned his head.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Staring at him, he resisted the urge to look away and nearly did when he kicked his legs farther apart and pushed inside him suddenly. He moaned despite himself and it was a fast pace, not as brutal as the first time. Digging his nails into his shoulders, he found himself clinging to Koschei and felt his climax coming after the continued assault on his prostate.

 

“If you really mean it, don’t come until I tell you too.”

 

Turning his head, he stared at Koschei like he was crazy and gasped at a particular hard thrust. Before he could even think to stop himself, he came, the immortal coming inside him a moment later. It took great effort to keep himself up as he pulled out of him and he clutched at the wall, leaning his head against it as he fought to catch his breath.

 

Stiffening when the man pressed against him again, he turned his head and ignored the breath tickling his ear.

 

“Are you going to behave now? If you do I might let you out of this room.”

 

He wanted to make a comment about this small cell barely being even that but he kept quiet until he felt nails digging into his skin. “I will!” he snapped, swallowing as he closed his eyes for a moment. Colan winced at the nails digging harder into his skin and then rephrased his statement. “I’ll obey,” he said in a quieter tone and he knew with those words he had signed his own fate.

 

~*~

 

Colan detested any interaction with Koschei. The immortal didn’t seem to have a concrete plan on how to deal with him but since deciding he would use him for sexual means, he found himself pleasing the creature often. He dreaded being kept in that room, alone with no contact. He now regretted ever coming here because there was no way his wife’s death could be avenged when he was like this.

 

He was a whore, pet, toy to be used at that bastard’s discretion and when something went wrong with his daughter, he blamed him. She had become even more ill after his little stunt because she went to long without a soul and he was beaten many times for that. It was all his fault and a few times he argued and fought back. However, it never got him anywhere.

 

“She’s getting worse you know. I try to give her a combination of my energy along with souls but it doesn’t seem to be working very well.”

 

Biting down onto his bottom lip, he gripped at the covers, Koschei pound into him from behind. He was on his knees, legs spread and the front of his body resting on the bed. It was an embarrassing position and he had resisted until a backhand quieted him. It wasn’t the pain itself that hurt but the thought of living with it for the rest of his life or when the man finally grew sick of him. If he played along, it may give him opportunity to get away- ah. His strain of thought suddenly got interrupted at a thrust aimed at his prostate.

 

As he buried his face in the covers, he tried to muffle the sounds escaping from his throat. Gasping when he felt him release inside him, the man pulled out of him and he rolled over onto his side. “The last thing I intended to do was hurt your daughter,” he said suddenly. “I don’t see it as an eye for an eye. You killed my wife and I wanted… still want revenge for that but I never intended to hurt your daughter. I never even knew of her existence.”

 

“You did though and if she dies, you will pay.”

 

“I’ve paid enough!”

 

He anticipated a slap to the face and involuntary flinched but it never came. Opening his eyes when he heard a sudden slam, he noticed that Koschei was gone. Rolling over onto his back, he knew it would be locked because the man wouldn’t risk letting him free. Suddenly, he regretted his immortality. It appeared it had driven the man to create the little girl he called his daughter because of his loneliness and he had gone to great lengths to keep her alive.

 

Colan didn’t want that for himself and he hated himself for not thinking it through. It had been a stupid decision and even his original plan had failed. Sitting up, he winced at the soreness below and glanced at the closed door.

 

He didn’t think he was ever going to get out of here.

 

~*~

 

The next few days were tense and Colan could tell even though Koschei had failed to say one word to him. Something was going on and the man seemed to become rougher as the days dragged on. He wasn’t sure what was bothering the immortal but it was enough to leave dark bruises on his hips and thighs along with bite marks on his neck. Being treated like this was something he was used to but it seemed to lesson after he agreed to, more or less, obey. Now, it was worse.

 

After being falling onto the soiled bed, he lay there until he heard a loud noise and then what sounded like screaming. It was an anguished sound and he tensed. He didn’t like the sound of it all. Hours later when the door suddenly opened, he went to say something to Koschei but before he could he was hit in the face and knocked onto the bed because he had been standing near the door.

 

“What happened?” he gasped out, jerking underneath the immortal when he rolled onto his back and kissed him, hard. “Stop!”

 

“I thought you had gotten over disobeying me?” he hissed in his ear and he didn’t like the sound of his voice at all.

 

“I thought you got over hitting me!”

 

“Excuse me for my violent behavior but my daughter has finally passed and I’m more than a little distressed by it.”

 

He froze, turning his head away as he felt his legs being shoved apart. “Your daughter died? When?”

 

“This morning. She took a turn for the worse and couldn’t get back to where she had been before. The girl fought so hard but finally she gave in death. I’m happy she isn’t suffering anymore but she wouldn’t have suffered so if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“I-I…” he mumbled out, unable to think of anything to say.

 

“You see, Colan I blame you. If you hadn’t pulled that little stunt my daughter would still be alive,” he whispered, gripping him tightly when Colan struggled slightly. “Stop disobeying me! The last thing you want to do is make it worse for yourself, hero because you are going to be here a long time.”

 

Colan paled. “What?”

 

He glanced at him before sliding inside the male. “You see I was very lonely before I created my daughter and now that I have experienced companionship I refuse to go back to being lonely. Even if I have to spend the rest of existence with someone I despise, I’d rather do that than face loneliness again.”

 

“You can’t be telling me you’re intending to keep me here?”

 

“That is exactly what I’m telling you Colan and you better get used to it because you’re going to be here for a long time.”


End file.
